


Birthday Dates and Akuma Attacks

by TrixxKwamii



Series: Voltron Miraculous Ladybug AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Dates, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Keith (Voltron) as Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kinda?, Lance (Voltron) as Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, M/M, Making Out, Photo Shoots, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxKwamii/pseuds/TrixxKwamii
Summary: ...Oops. Originally there was going to be more focus on the Akuma, but it sorta devolved into... this. I like the ending and I'm sorta bad at writing fight scenes, so for now I'll leave it, but if you want more I can add another chapter with the fight.





	Birthday Dates and Akuma Attacks

“I’m just saying, we don’t go out often enough. I mean, come on. We’ve been together for half a month now and we’ve only been on one date. _ And _ it was interrupted.”

Keith smiled at where his boyfriend had placed his head in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. “That interruption was an Akuma. We can’t control those. And we’ve only been out once because we’re both super busy. But we hang out every night. Doesn’t that count?”

Lance sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, I guess. But they’re not really _ dates, _ ya’know? It’s more like our job.”

Keith hummed and returned to his sketchbook, which he’d been doodling in before Lance had plopped into his lap. He was on the last few pages. He’d have to get a new one soon. “Fair enough. Are you saying you want me to take you on a date, Kitty?”

“Uh, duh.” Lance huffed and reached up for the sketchbook, trying to pull it out of Keith’s grip.

Keith held the book above his head, out of Lance’s reach. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” He grinned at Lance and leaned down, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Pidge made a gagging sound from next to Keith. “It was bad enough when Matt and Shiro started dating. Come on Keith, are you really going to make me go through that again?”

The three of them were sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for one of Lance’s photo shoots to be done. The photographer had called for a break, so he’d sat down with Keith and Pidge, who’d come to watch. Keith, because Lance was his boyfriend and he loved watching the shoots, and Pidge, because they were the only thing making the two of them keep their relationship PG.

Keith laughed and smirked at Lance, who smirked back. The next second, Lance was straddling Keith’s waist and they were making out. Right. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Park.

So maybe having Pidge around didn’t keep their relationship _ totally _ PG, but it did help. Besides, they were only doing it to piss them off. And at least nobody was around except for the camera and makeup crews and Lance’s bodyguard.

Pidge groaned and turned so their back was to them, putting their attention on their phone rather than the two boys with their tongues down each other’s throats behind them.

All of a sudden Keith heard someone clear their throat in front of them, and someone had placed their hand on his shoulder from behind. Confused, he pulled away from Lance, who whined once the contact was lost and tried to push forward, attempting to reconnect.

Until he saw who was standing behind them.

“Kolivan!” he yelped, tumbling out of Keith’s lap and landing on his back in the grass.

The photographer cleared his throat again and bent at the waist, putting Lance into his shadow. “Well, I was going to say we should get started again. But now you need to go back to makeup.”

Lance blushed and pushed himself to his feet, quickly making his way to the small area where his makeup artists had set up, followed by Kolivan.

The photographer glared at Keith and said, “I only agreed to let you come to the shoots because I thought having you there might give Lance more motivation to go through them quickly instead of goofing off the whole time. Don’t make me regret that decision.” And with that, he turned on his heel and marched back over to his assistants.

Keith scowled and sunk lower onto the bench. Great. Not only did Lance’s father hate him, his photographer did too now. At least his bodyguard didn’t really seem to have an opinion.

Pidge smirked and looked as if they were about to say something, but Keith slammed his hand over their mouth before they could get the words out.

“Shut up.”

* * *

Keith watched as Lance entered the classroom, grinned up at him, slid into his seat, and picked up the note he’d placed on his desk. It’d been a week since that day in the park, and today was the day that Keith had promised he’d take Lance out on a date. He’d spent the week in between talking to Shiro and Matt, asking them what they’d done for their first date and what they thought he should do. The three of them had decided on something super cliche, but Keith was fine with it. He knew Lance would like it.

His thought was confirmed when Lance swiveled in his seat, a huge grin plastered across his face as he waved the note and mouthed _ “Can’t wait” _ in his direction.

Keith smiled back before turning to his backpack to pull out his tablet as Monsieur Iverson started class. When he sat back up, Lance was still turned in his direction, dopey grin still spread across his face. Keith raised his eyebrows and jutted his chin towards the front of the classroom, silently telling Lance to turn around. In the end, it took Monsieur Iverson threatening to read the note aloud to the class for Lance to turn around and sit back in his seat.

Keith only hoped what he had planned lived up to Lance’s expectations. Just because it worked for his brother didn’t necessarily mean it would work for him.

At least it most likely wouldn’t be interrupted. There had been an Akuma the night before, and the attacks were becoming less frequent, so there wasn’t that much risk of one appearing in the middle of the date. Hopefully.

* * *

Keith scowled at his reflection. He didn’t know why or how he’d let Matt and Shiro talk him into this.

He wore a deep red button up tucked into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. His hair had been pulled up into a half-ponytail, mainly because Matt supposedly overheard Lance saying he liked it when Keith tied his hair up. Next to the hatch door to his bedroom was a pair of brand new combat boots he was going to wear. In his hands was a black blazer he was supposed to put on. _ At least they’re letting me wear something I designed, _ he thought as his signature gold _ K _ on the liner caught the light.

“I think you look great!” Tikki said, floating around his head.

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. It’s just…”

“Not something you would wear?” the Kwamii asked, finally landing on his shoulder.

Keith nodded and hummed in response, raising one hand to tickle her.

She giggled and swatted his hand away. “Well, you still have to show Shiro. Maybe he’ll have another idea.”

“Alright,” he sighed. Tikki smiled and flew to hide behind a stack of books on his desk. When he was ready to go, she would fly back and hide herself in one of the pockets of the blazer.

He slid the blazer on and pulled out his phone to text Shiro. Seconds later, footsteps pounded on the ladder leading to his bedroom and the hatch was thrown open as Shiro climbed through, followed by Matt.

“Damn, we did a good job,” Matt said to Shiro once he’d closed the hatch.

Shiro chuckled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We sure did, babe.”

Apparently neither of them noticed the scowl still on Keith’s face. He groaned and tore the blazer off, careful not to actually tear the blazer. It might not have been something he enjoyed wearing, but it was still one of his designs. He turned and threw it at Shiro, who quickly retracted his arm from Matt’s waist as he fumbled with it.

“What the heck?” Shiro cried.

Keith stomped over to his couch and sunk onto it, sighing and burying his face in his hands. “I can’t wear that to go out with Lance. It’s just not me. I mean yeah, it’s something I designed and slaved over for a whole weekend, but… it’s not something I’d actually wear.”

Shiro and Matt were silent. Keith glanced up and saw that they were smirking at each other.

“We thought this would happen,” Shiro said. Matt cleared his throat and he sighed. “Alright, Matt thought this would happen.”

“So when neither of you were looking I grabbed something else while we were shopping,” Matt finished, pulling his arms out from behind his back (had they been like that the whole time?) and revealing a simple red v-neck. “I thought it would go really well with that badass leather jacket you made last week.” He gestured to where said jacket still hung on a mannequin in the corner of the room.

Keith grinned and jumped up to grab the shirt and push the two back out of his room. When they were gone, he tore of the button up - much less carefully than he had with the blazer - and slipped on the v-neck. It fit him perfectly and was even a little tight, showing off all of the muscles he’d developed over the last two months of being Lady Beetle. Lance would love it. While he admired himself in the mirror, Tikki flew out of her hiding spot and picked up the leather jacket, struggling to carry it over to him. He chuckled and met her halfway, slipping the jacket on.

“Thanks Tikki,” he said as he returned to the mirror.

“Now you look really great!” she squealed, resting on his shoulder again. “Lance won’t be able to keep his hands off you!”

Keith snorted as he reached up to his hair. “Okay, one, never say that again. I know you’re thousands of years old, but you don’t sound like you are so that sounded really weird in your voice. Two, help me take this dumb ponytail out.”

The Kwamii giggled and flew up to Keith’s hair, tugging out the hair tie and flying away to place it on his desk. She returned to Keith and flew around his head, putting his hair back to where it had been before Matt had put it up. “Perfect!” she cried as she flew back to his shoulder.

He smiled and picked her up, cuddling her close to his chest. “Thank you.”

She giggled and flew up to his face. “No problem!” she said, poking his nose before flying away to hide in his pocket.

Keith took a deep breath, slipped on his combat boots, and climbed down the ladder. He went to the living room where Matt was sitting on the couch and Shiro was pacing in front of him, mumbling something to his boyfriend that Keith couldn’t here. He cleared his throat and Shiro jumped, swiveling in his direction.

“Well?” he asked, holding his arms out and gesturing to his outfit. Shiro grinned and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“You look awesome!” Matt said from the couch.

As Shiro pulled away, Keith noticed his older brother was crying. “What’s wrong Shiro?”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, nothing. I’m just super excited about my baby brother’s first date!”

Keith was about to tell Shiro that it wasn’t his first date, but quickly snapped his mouth shut when he remembered that technically that date hadn’t been him and Lance. It had been Lady Beetle and Chat Noir. This was his first date technically, as a civilian at least. Instead, he smiled and patted Shiro’s shoulder before asking, “Where’s Mom?”

“Krolia’s in the bakery,” Matt said. He stood and moved next to Shiro. “Speaking of the bakery-” He held out ten euros. “-I took a pastry earlier without paying. Give this to your mom?”

Keith laughed and took the euros. “Sure, Matt. I’m going to wait in the bakery until Lance shows up. See you guys later?”

The two nodded and Keith turned to go to the bakery. He stood in the doorway for a second, leaning on the doorframe and smiling as he watched his mother hand a bag of macaroons to the couple standing behind the counter. When they were gone and the bakery was empty, he pushed himself off the doorframe and put the ten euros on the counter and walked around to the other side.

Krolia raised her eyebrow at him as she took the euros. “What’s this for? Keith, you know you and Shiro can take anything you want without paying.”

Keith chuckled and nodded. “Yes, but can Matt?”

Krolia hummed in understanding and shook her head as she put the money into the cash register. She then walked around the counter and leaned against it, taking in Keith’s appearance. “Where are you going dressed like that on a school night? On your birthday?” she asked.

“I have a date with Lance tonight,” Keith said, “Remember? We’re going to dinner and then the movies. I’m just waiting for him and Kolivan to pick me up.”

“Kolivan?” Krolia asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Why’s he picking you up?”

“He’s my bodyguard.”

Keith turned around and saw that Lance had come into the bakery sometime during his and his mother’s conversation. Lance smiled and stepped forward. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“It’s your birthday?” Lance asked quietly.

Keith shrugged. “I don’t usually make a big deal out of it. I thought you knew. It’s fine that you didn’t, I didn’t expect anything-”

Lance scoffed. “Babe, no. It’s your birthday, so I’m getting you a gift. Can the reservation be delayed fifteen minutes?”

“I-I guess?”

“Perfect! Be right back!” Lance said, a grin spreading across his face. He turned on his heel and ran out of the bakery, shouting Kolivan’s name.

Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands as Krolia laughed behind him. He shot a glare at her over his shoulder. “What are you laughing at?”

She hummed and went back around the counter as a few customers entered the bakery. “Nothing. Just that he’ll be good for you. Now come help me until he comes back.”

Keith rolled his eyes and went to stand next to his mother, helping her hand out pastries and treats to the customers.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lance returned, a large black bag in his hands.

Keith smiled and walked around the counter. “What’s in the bag?” he asked.

“Your gift,” Lance replied. He grinned and shoved it into Keith’s hands. “Open it,” he insisted.

“Here?” Keith’s eyes widened as Lance nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled and shook his head, taking the bag. Reaching inside, he pulled out…

A sketchbook.

Lance smiled fondly at the surprised expression on Keith’s face. “I noticed you were running out of pages in your other one, so I figured I’d get you a new one. Do you li-”

Keith dropped the sketchbook and pulled Lance into a kiss before he could finish speaking, reminiscent of their first kiss. “I love it,” he whispered as he pulled away.

Lance wrapped an arm around his waist, pecking his cheek. “Perfect.”

Krolia cleared her throat and the two sprang apart. “Don’t you two have a reservation to get to?” she asked.

“Crap!” Keith cried. He scooped the sketchbook off the floor, but she pulled it out of his hands.

“Go. I’ll have Shiro put this in your room.”

Keith grinned and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks Mom. See you later!” He grabbed Lance’s hand and turned to leave the bakery.

“And Lance,” Krolia said. Keith felt Lance stop behind him and looked over his shoulder.

“Yes Mrs. Kogane?” he asked.

Krolia scoffed. “Please, call me Krolia.” Her expression grew serious and her eyes locked onto Lance’s. “Take care of my son. Or else.”

Lance gulped and muttered, “Y-yes Ma’am.”

Keith rolled his eyes and started pulling Lance away again.

“Oh, and tell Kolivan I say hi.”

“Yes M-”

“Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?” Keith asked.

Krolia chuckled and nodded. _ Finally, _ Keith thought as they made their way out of the bakery.

“Kolivan’s parked down the street,” Lance said, taking the lead. “God, your mom is terrifying.”

Keith laughed and nodded. “Yeah, she can be. But only when she wants to be.”

“Maybe to you. But to someone who’s never met her before, she’s pretty freakin’ scary.”

“Lance, she runs a bakery and talks to clients all day,” Keith said, rolling his eyes, “She was only scary because she _ wanted _ to be.”

Lance huffed. “Fine.”

They continued walking to Kolivan’s car in comfortable silence.

Until an alarm sounded on both of their phones.

“An Akuma alert?” Lance cried, pulling out his phone.

“I guess so,” Keith replied.

He pulled up the Ladyblog’s live video feed and watched as an Akumatized supervillain leaped to the ground from the top of the Arc de Triomphe. He shouted something, and everyone in the video feed froze. Even the feed itself, which had been shaky as it was held by Pidge froze.

Keith glanced up at Lance, who was watching the video over his shoulder. They nodded to each other and ran to the nearest alleyway. When the were safely out of view, their Kwamiis flew out of their hiding spots.

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday!” Tikki squeaked.

“It’s the Mullet’s birthday?” Plagg asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t tell anyone. Not the time, Tikki. Spots On!”

“Claws Out!”

* * *

Lady Beetle stood on the roof of a building, watching the Akuma attack. He heard Chat Noir leap onto the roof next to him and turned to him, arms crossed.

Chat smirked. “Hello again, Bugaboo.” He stepped forward to kiss Lady Beetle, but he put his hands on his chest and pushed him back.

“Nope,” Lady Beetle said, “Not until after the battle.”

Chat sighed and stepped back, hands on his hips. “Alright, fine. Then let’s get this over with, shall we?”

Lady Beetle smirked, pulled out his yo-yo, and started to twirl it. “We shall.”

The two superheroes jumped into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to have Lance call Keith 'Mullet', so someone has to...
> 
> Originally, this was going to be more focused on the attack, but I guess it's now two chapters and the majority of it will be pushed to the second one... oops.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Oops. Originally there was going to be more focus on the Akuma, but it sorta devolved into... this. I like the ending and I'm sorta bad at writing fight scenes, so for now I'll leave it, but if you want more I can add another chapter with the fight.


End file.
